And We'll Live in the Future
by LostApology
Summary: The couple are happily living together at their Bristol house, but we all know that with Naomily, life isn't without it's problems. Naomi/Emily. Other characters included. Set after S4.
1. Open That Scottish Door

"Fucking-Ow Emily!" Naomi yelped, cringing into the pain in her stomach.

_"The third bloody time this week she's done that" _Naomi thought as she wrestled her girlfriend away from the window.

"No! I'm gonna kill them, those complete tits!" Emily screeched, trying to get back to the window, obviously to hurl abuse directly at the offenders that had woken her up by throwing pebbles at their window _yet again_.

"Ems! Emily! Chill out yeah? You're causing more trouble than they are! If you insist on starting a war can you _please_ take the time to walk around the bed to the window instead of taking the short-cut over me?" Naomi said into Emily's ear as she sat on the redhead's back, pinning her arms down.

"It's 8 in the pissing morning Nai!.......On a Sunday!....Bloody freaks" Emily shouted, sounding muffled through Naomi's pillow.

Naomi patiently waited while her girlfriend angrily muttered into the mattress for a minute or two. She knew Emily had a bad-temper, especially when it came to being woken up. It had taken a while for Naomi to perfect the art of disturbing her sleep in the most...pleasurable way possible. She smirked at the memory and began to reminisce before being interrupted by a muffled yet stubborn; "You can let me up now" from the redhead.

"Have you calmed down?....Okay" Naomi warily stood up and backed away from her, she had a feeling the anger hadn't passed yet.

Emily, still facing away from her sorted her hair out and straightened her vest top she'd slept in.

Naomi had moved against the door and smirked at Emily.

"What?" demanded Emily when she turned around.

"You're cute when you're cranky..." Naomi tilted her head and slapped on a more cheeky grin. Emily growled and leapt at her girlfriend, tickling her furiously. Naomi snorted in suprise and couldn't help herself from bursting out in laughter as she fell on the floor. Then as quickly as the attack had begun it was over and Emily escaped through the door and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

It had been six months since the shed incident where Naomi had poured her heart out to her girl, and yet she had barely scratched the surface of things she loved about her. She was full of suprises. Never a dull moment with Emily Fitch. Rapping on the bathroom door with her knuckles she asked "I take it you're gonna have a shower first then, cow".

She started to make her way down the stairs when she heard Emily's voice calling, "The door's not locked Nai....". Wide-eyed and gleeful Naomi opened the door. _Never a dull moment._

_

* * *

_

"Breakfast!" yelled Emily as she pulled on Naomi's hand. Naomi moaned and dropped the towel she'd been drying her hair with. Allowing herself to be dragged downstairs she sat at the kitchen table and watched as Emily searched through the cupboards.

"Hey Ems, you think you could've worn a shorter t-shirt?" Naomi asked sarcastically whilst staring at her girlfriend's shirt which had ridden up to expose girl-boxers and half her back as she reached for the top shelves.

"Shut up, d'you want me to cook you breakfast or not?", Naomi grimaced as remembered the last meal Emily had cooked.

"Umm, thanks babe but you know, if you want to go travelling again then i have to like....be alive?" she joked, ducking Emily's slap to the back of the head. "Well if you're intent on feeding me this morning could you pour me some Muesli? I'm just gonna give Cook a quick call" the blonde said already dialing.

Cook had been in a juvenile correctional facility since the Police had arrived at John Foster's house. Although Cook had already been on the run and he had beaten Foster within an inch of his life; he hadn't been sentenced to Jail time as his Mother had had a few...friends on the Jury.

The phone rang a few time before being picked up by a member of staff.

"Can i speak to James Cook please?"

_"Sure, who's calling?"_

"Just tell it's the blonde he'll never get" she smirked into the phone,

_"Umm..A Blonde?.....Okay....I'll put you right through" _

"Thanks" she said into the hold tone,

There was a pause and the sound of footsteps.

_"Naomikins!!!!" _

Naomi smiled, showing teeth to the phone _"_How's it going Cook?"

"_Not bad, not bad, how's that Redhed treating ya? You sound tired, she wearing you out already?" _it astounded Naomi how Cook could make her blush even over the phone.

"Piss off Cook" She replied jokingly, "So, only 2 months left, how you feeling?"

_"I'll miss all the free food they give me here but it's worth giving up for the nights we're gonna have when i get out!"_ he said loudly.

"Sounds good, i'll get some supplies ready"

_"That's my girl!"_

"Right, sorry I got to love you and leave you. Emily says my Muesli's getting cold" Naomi said, rolling her eyes at the redhead.

_"Cool, you visiting soon blondie? Effy's coming in a few days, catch a lift with her"_

"Sure, if i've got nothing better to do of course"

_"Of course babe, of course, bring that fiery girl of yours, yeah? I'm telling you, little Cook's dying in here" _Cook said dirtily.

"Sorry mate, she's mine. Forever" she replied, winking at Emily who beamed back at her,

"_Oh jesus, you soppy shit. What happened to the Hard-ass Naomi Campbell i knew and loved?!"_

"She's in here somewhere, don't worry. Right, speak to you soon. Remember, don't drop the soap."

"_Fuck off" _Cook said playfully, _"See you soon mate. Later."_

They both hung up.

* * *

"Wow, well. Fuck me. Emily can you come here a sec?" Naomi shouted from the hallway. Emily emerged from the garden covered in mud.

"What's up babe?" Emily asked, pushing her hair out of her face with her wrist.

"Mum's in Mumbai and she won 700,000 rupees in a card game. She said she's put half of it in my bank account. How much is that worth?..." Naomi asked.

"Not much i reckon. Isn't a million rupees worth like...twenty pounds or something crap? Babe i got mud in my mouth" Emily squirmed.

"Wow, sucks to be you right now. I obviously can't kiss you now. Hmmm, reaaally sucks to be you" said Naomi wiping dirt off her girlfriend's chin "You're filthy".

"How about another shower?" the redhead asked looking up at Naomi's face with a dirty look.

"Well, i'm meant to be researching Unis but i suppose you've twisted my arm" the blonde replied kissing the redhead deeply.

A loud knocking interrupted them.

"Leave it, ignore them, whoever they are they can just bugger off" Emily said in-between kisses.

"Excuse me! No i will not "just bugger off" Emily Fitch!" shouted a Scottish voice through the door....


	2. Another Redhead Equals Four

The two girls inside the house froze, Emily looked at Naomi's now pale face and slowly went to open the door, Naomi following close behind. The redhead paused and took a deep breath before opening the door. Before the two girls knew it a girl looking very similar to Emily burst in laden with shopping bags.

"What-the-Fuck Katie?" Emily screamed "I thought you were Mum" she stormed off into the living room where she could be heard ranting about her heart nearly stopping.

"It's amazing what an impact you have when you enter a room Katiekins" Naomi said with a smile.

"What? Jesus she's such a bloody drama queen" Katie said placing the bags on the carpet. She looked at the blonde with an almost guilty look. "I didn't mean to scare you...and i'm sorry to like, interrupt you two but i'm slightly, temporarily homeless for a bit...D'you think i could like, stay here? For a bit. Until Mum lets me back in the caravan? It won't be for very long i swear, I didn't even do anything _that_ bad. I mean talk about an overreaction, Mum only found two bottles of Vodka, it wasn't like i was hiding half a pound of coke under my mattress. Dad didn't even mind too much, She was already pissed at James for some reason...." Katie trailed off and gave Naomi a hopeful look. Naomi however, was attempting to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm, well. Like i said before, no lesbian digs then it's fine with me okay?" She said breaking her pokerface, she raised a finger as Katie began to speak, "That doesn't mean that Emily will say yes though..." Katie's previously happy expression vanished.

"Don't worry Katie, i'll have a word with her. I think we might sit down and watch a film so after that we'll have a crack at persuading her okay?".

A little while after Naomi had confessed everything to Emily in the shed Katie had pulled Naomi outside and gave her a famous Katie-Fitch-Death-Warning which boiled down to _Hurt my sister and I'll make sure you wished you were dead. _After that the two girls had got along better than they had before. They understood that they had to share. In very different ways of course.

"Kay thanks Lezza" Katie said, reverting back to her usual self.

"Hey, I said no lesbian digs!" Naomi said moving the bags to the side of the hallway.

"Yeah whatever, Hey Ems what film we watching?" Katie moved into the living room and left Naomi to deal with the bags.

_Damn Fitch girls. They drive me crazy. In very different ways of course._

During her and Katie's conversation Emily had calmed down somewhat and was now ignoring her sister.

"Well, the only decent one we could find was _Imagine me & you" _Naomi said, putting the DVD in the player.

Emily was glaring at Katie.

"What now?" Katie asked.

"You're sat in our seat" Emily said, crossing her arms.

"For fuck's sake. Fine." She moved across the room and sat on a beanbag. "I feel like a fucking child. What's this film about again?" Katie moaned, looking up from the back of the DVD case she asked, "Why're you laughing?....What's it about?....Oh shit, it's gonna be about lesbians isn't it?".

Through her laughter Naomi managed to say "Yeah well, we just thought we should broaden your sexual horizons".

"Shut up yeah? It better be good".

* * *

It was beginning to get light when Emily woke up. They girls had worked their way through _Imagine me & you _(which Katie quite enjoyed in the end), _Heartbreakers, Bridget Jones 2, _three bottles of wine and a seemingly endless amount of chocolate.

She smiled, looking at the two people she loved most in the world.

Katie had moved from the other seat and was now asleep against her legs.

Quietly giggling she manouvered her sister so she was now cuddling an empty bottle of wine.

"Immature Emily, what you gonna do next? Draw on our faces?", Naomi looked at Emily drunkenly expecting an answer. Instead she received a kiss.

"Shush, let's go back to sleep, i can't move anyway, Katie's basically on my bloody lap".

Chuckling softly Naomi wrapped her arms around the redhead, Emily leant into her and they fell asleep, content.

Little did they know that outside someone had crept up to their house. Silently the peron opened the gate, walked up the path and placed a basket just outside the door. They turned their back on the basket before pausing and looking up at the lightening sky.

_"I'm not sorry"_

The person pulled their hood up and walked back down the path they came and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Shit. My head....." Naomi groaned as she sat up. She scanned the room through her blurry vision and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Fuck! Emily. College!" the blonde yelled, bolting to her feet and consequently rolling her redhead off her lap and onto the floor.

"What? Woah. Blurry much?....I think i've lost my interest in red wine" Emily said rubbing her eyes. "Relax babe. There's still time for a shower".

"Jesus Christ. I never thought i'd see Naomi Campbell worried about being late for college" the other redhead stated with a smirk.

"Katie, shit. Forgot you were here. You want to go for a shower first?" Emily asked.

"Wow how kind of you. Forgetful bitch. No you go first, i need coffee. Do you have any milk?" Katie asked the form that was Naomi giving her girlfriend their morning hug.

"Doorstep" the form replied.

"Digusting really" muttered Katie as she left the room.

"Babe why are you so rushed this morning?" Emily asked, looking up into pale blue eyes.

"Getting my results for a politics test we had last week" Naomi replied smiling.

"Jesus. I thought it was something bloody important! I wouldn't tell Katie. She'll destroy you." the redhead said rolling her eyes.

"It's politics! I like politics!...."

"....And I like sleeping! Maybe one day we'll be able to wake up of our own accord..." the redhead interrupted.

"Yeah kay. Shower?" Naomi asked excitedly.

Emily sighed playfully. "If we must. I suppose you want to share to save water?"

"Of course! That goes without saying babe. Come on. Get up those stairs" the blonde replied chasing her girlfriend out the room.

Giggling they made their way up the stairs but before they got halfway they heard a worried sounding Katie, "Erm. Guys?..._fuck..._You better come see this..."


	3. Tea Destroys All Worries

The three girls were sat around the basket in the living room all sharing the same bewildered look. None of them had noticed the silence they had been sat in for the past few minutes.

Naomi blinked a few times then opened her mouth,

"A baby. A fucking baby?" she yelled.

The two other girls didn't reply.

"This can't be real. I mean....Fucking come on! A baby? Why the fuck would someone leave a baby on our doorstep?" Naomi stood up and started pacing.

Emily wiped dribble off the baby's chin and Katie poked it's bootie-clad foot.

"What is it?" Emily wondered aloud.

The blonde froze in the middle of the room and looked up. Katie quickly read the expression on Naomi's face before quickly stating; "She means what sex is it. You know, boy or a girl? She knows it's a fucking baby for Christ's sake".

Naomi deflated and the room returned to silence for a few more minutes.

Unsure of what to do, Naomi picked up a lighter and her packet of cigarettes off the mantlepiece and prepared to light one.

"I don't bloody think so Naomi" Emily said agressively.

The blonde looked up, suprised. "What?" she asked.

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled the fag out her girlfriend's mouth, "No smoking around the baby and can everyone please stop swearing?" she sat down heavily on the sofa.

"Well i don't know what to do!" Naomi replied,

"Me neither" agreed Katie. Again the room returned to silence.

* * *

"Right. Well...I'll put the kettle on shall I?" Katie said, leaving the room.

All that could be heard in the living room was the ticking of the clock and the occasional gurgle of the infant in the centre of the room.

Naomi moaned. "Fuuuck.....right" she said, clapping her hands loudly, startling the baby. "Okay so a stranger has dropped off a baby at our house, with no note, or any indication of what they want us to do with it or how to look after it," she began to pace again. "This really isn't good Em, i mean babies freak me out at the best of times but this is really taking the piss. Em! Can you please stop making that noise?" Naomi asked, interrupting the cooing noises Emily had been making at the baby while Naomi was ranting.

"Sorry. Sorry, but look at his little face! He's a cute little bugger" she said, tucking the baby up with a blanket.

"Emily! Why aren't you freaking out?" Naomi asked impatiently.

"Because how is panicking going to help in any way?" she asked looking in the blonde's blue eyes.

"It makes me feel better! Jesus, i need a fag..." Naomi stormed out the room, pushing past a suprised Katie and muttering under her breath.

"Fucking watch where you're going yeah? This tea's hot!" Katie shouted at the blonde's retreating back.

"Jesus Christ... This isn't what we need..." Emily moaned, head in her hands. "We could get in so much shit for this, i mean like surely the police are looking for a missing baby or something? I don't even know. Fuck".

"Ems, relax. Like you said before, how is panicking going to help?" Katie said gently, placing the tea down on the floor beside their feet.

Emily looked at her sister with a look of disbelief, "How can i not panic? We could get done for this! Jesus!.....but Naomi can't see me worrying 'cause.."

"..'Cause it would make her freak out even more" Katie finished, finally understanding. _It still suprises me how much she loves her _Katie thought.

"It's...just...It's just that..." Emily started, gesturing toward the basket. She gave up and leant back forcefully, bringing her hands up to cover her face, "A Fucking baby".

"Yeah I know, A Fucking baby" Katie repeated. "Drink your tea Ems. It'll all be fine" she said caringly. _I hope..._

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys. Introductions. I'm LostApology and this is one of the few fics that i've done. I know i should've written a lil note for the first two chapters but you're all grown ups, I'm sure you can handle it. THE STORY. I'm hoping you've enjoyed it _so far _and will continue to do so. Reviews? I'm loving them so far. Keep it up and i'll try my damnedest to give you a good tale. Enjoy. x ****  
**


	4. Graceful as a Rock

_Tap tap tap bang tap bang_

"For fucks sake" Naomi moaned.

She slowly sat up when she heard a faint whimper which grew and grew until it became a scream.

"Shit shit shit" she repeated, jumping up and trying to comfort the baby that had just been woken up. "Emily! Emily! It's crying..." She heard her girlfriend rustled until the duvet and joined her side.

"Yeah well, i feel like crying too. Bloody kids. Why do they keep doing that?" the redhead said rubbing her eyes.

The girls had been up all night trying to make sense of the situation they had found themselves thrown into. Katie had been sent down to a 24/7 garage to buy some nappies and some formula and they'd managed, between the three of them, to feed the baby before putting it to bed in it's basket at the side of the couple's bed.

Emily started to gently assure the infant that everything was alright, unknowingly also calming Naomi down from her frightening awakening. The baby quietened down to a gurgle before scrunching it's face up in discomfort.

"Oh, umm. I'm pretty sure she needs changing..." Emily stated, copying the baby's expression.

"Well, i'm gonna go and put the kettle on yeah? You want some breakfast?" Naomi asked quickly, standing up and heading to exit the room.

"Ha! No way Naoms. There's no way i'm doing this on my own..." Emily laughed, shaking her head.

"Can't Katie help you? Please? I really can't change him, it's just too...you know....disgusting" Naomi replied clasping her hands together.

"Fine, but next time....wait...did you say him?" the redhead tilted her head and looked up at the blonde.

"Well...yeah. I assumed it was a guy" Naomi said with a shrug. Emily rolled her eyes,

"Even if it _is_ male then it's not a _guy_, anyway... i get the feeling it's a girl" she said, frowning down at the baby.

"Well....You'll find out soon enough won't you?" Naomi said before leaving the room quickly, a solid smirk on her face.

"Fucks sake" Emily sighed before shouting, "Katie?...can you give me a hand please?".

* * *

Warming her hands on her mug of tea, Naomi looked deeply into her drink. Emily disturbed her thoughts by thumping down the stairs.

"Such a delicate flower aren't you babe?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"You love it" Emily said breezily. She sat down and continued, "Katie's giving him a bath in the sink".

"Ha! It's a him! Told you it's a guy!" Naomi said smirking.

"He's _not _a guy, he's a boy" the redhead said begrudgingly. Naomi leant across the table and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. Emily grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and held her in place, deepening the kiss. Lately things had been so crazy, they both found comfort in the small sanctuary they shared in those few minutes.

Finally breaking the kiss, Emily rested her forehead on Naomi's, sighing as she heard Katie enter the room behind her.

"Oh..erm, sorry....It's just i was like washing the baby's blanket and i found this underneath it.." she held up an envelope which had scrawled on it, "_James Cook"...._


	5. The Note

**_Don't read this unless you've read the previous chapter. If you have then go for it :-)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Cook,_

_You don't know me. You barely knew his mother. You don't know him._

_If things had turned out differently you never would've seen him again. _

_His name is Benjamin._

_He's your responsibility._

_Take care of him. He's your son._

Blue eyes met with brown once the two girls finished reading the letter.

Naomi breathed deeply and stated, "I'm going to kill Cook".

Emily nodded her head.

* * *

"I want to speak to James Cook"

_"Oh hi, are you the blonde that rang the other..."_

"Yes, I am. Are you going to put me through or not?"

"_Right...Sorry_..._One second please"_

Naomi held the line, grinding her teeth impatiently. She looked over at the redhead who was listening over the loudspeaker.

_"I'm sorry but he's unavailable to talk until further notice"_

"Excuse me? Why the hell not?"

_"It appears he was in a brawl with one of the prison officers,it's still unclear as to who started the fight so both are being held until the matter is resolved"_

As angry as Naomi was she couldn't help but ask, "Is he hurt? Cook? Like, badly hurt, i mean...Is he okay?"

_"I wouldn't worry miss, even though the officer had used a baton on him, he gave as good as he got. He'll be fine. He doesn't look that vicious but i've never seen anything like it. Strong little bugger he is"_

"Yeah he is....Yeah...Well thanks"

Naomi hung up.

"Shit" she said. "Yeah... Well i'm still going to kill him".

* * *

**I decided to do the past two chapters in small sections. The mother is going to remain unnamed until a later date so put it away until later kay? Hope you're enjoying it so far. Reviews please! They make me dance with joy. x**


	6. A Milky Coffee?

"No, no, no, no, there's no bloody way you guys are leaving me with that thing!" Naomi protested.

"Excuse me? Are you forbidding us to see our family?..." Katie asked, spinning around just as she ended the garden path.

"...And it's _Benjamin, _not '_that thing'._.." Emily finished.

"Don't fucking tag team me, at least not in this situation..." Naomi said with a dirty smirk.

The redheads eerily rolled their eyes in perfect sync and continued walking.

"Okay. That wasn't funny, but please don't leave me with him! What if he like...i don't know...just..please?" the blonde gave one last attempt at persuading them to stay before feebly walking back into the house.

"Just you and me i guess.." she said to the empty hallway.

The baby then chose this moment to scream out it's agreement and Naomi tentatively entered the living room where the little boy was stretching his lungs.

"Shush, shush. Please be quiet. I've still got a headache from your screaming _last _night" Naomi said, leaning into the basket. She knew that the baby couldn't understand her but she thought it best to try and comfort the crying infant.

"Do you want a drink? We've got some coffee. I'll get you some coffee yeah?" _If i let it cool it should be fine right?_ Naomi thought, pouring out two mugs of coffee.

She heard the phone ring from the other room so she ran to pick it up before it stopped. Finding it under a sombrero she hit the green button.

"_Naomi?" _

The blonde smiled at Emily's voice.

_"Don't give the baby coffee.." _Emily continued,

the smile on Naomi's face fell and she answered "I wasn't going to!" before hanging up.

Dropping the phone on the sofa she looked toward the infant's basket. "Fine. I'll have yours".

* * *

"Relax Katie" Emily said, grabbing her sisters hand. They had chosen to walk the couple of miles to their family caravan instead of taking the bus. It gave them a chance to get their minds straight before taking on their parents.

"I'm fine. Just always feel shit when i have to go back and apologise" Katie said looking at the ground.

"Jesus, you've done worse than this before. I mean come on, it was only vodka" Emily laughed. Katie glanced up at her sister before returning her gaze to the ground.

Emily sighed, "Fucks sake, what else was there Katie?".

"Well, like. She found my tin under my mattress. I mean like, a few pills.." she murmured.

"Katie! What the fuck? You dumbass. Hiding them under your mattress?" Emily laughed, "Don't worry, we'll sort it out when we get there." she said, squeezing her hand.

The twins had changed dramatically over the past six months, the gap between the sisters had shrunk. Roles had been partially reversed, Emily could now advise her sister without having her head ripped off and Katie could share her feelings without feeling vunerable. They'd grown closer.

* * *

"Emily darling, we've been worried about you! You do know we have a phone here now don't you? Come in!" Jenna said opening the caravan door. Pulling Emily in by her hand she continued, "James isn't here so it'll just be the..." Jenna stopped mid sentence as Katie emerged from behind her sister. The Scottish woman's face turned dark and her lips tightened. "Katie" she stated.

Katie widened her eyes, pouted and started to cry,

"I'm really sorry mum" Katie whimpered. Jenna's hard expression broke down and she moved forward to pull her eldest daughter into a hug.

"It's okay baby. You're forgiven, how about you two come inside for some supper, yes?" she hushed. Katie nodded into her shoulder and smirked at Emily's wink. At the end of the day, they always knew how to play their parents.

"We've got artichoke and beetroot soup tonight" she said excitedly. The twins looked at each other,

"Can't wait.." they both said.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait guys, been busy and whatnot. First mildly sunny day of the British summer and i get sunburnt, so i figured whilst i'm stuck inside (hiding from the sun) I'll whack out a chapter :D**_


	7. TeeTotal

"My God. I thought she'd got over me being with Naomi!" Emily moaned.

Katie smirked "Well who can blame her, that girl couldn't dress herself to save her life".

"That's not funny. Her dress sense is...unique, i like it" said Emily, defending her girlfriend.

"Yeah well you'd like it even if that lezza wore a bin bag" Katie snorted.

Emily smirked dirtily "Nah, leave the bin bag off..."

"Eww...Although naked Naomi isn't really the mental picture i wanna be left with, i've got to get back to the caravan" Katie said, giving her sister a nudge before hugging her goodbye.

Emily set off down the road toward the town, turning she waved at her sister who was struggling to climb over a fence to get back to her mobile home.

Her phone then rang,

"Hello?"

_"Emily, when are you coming home?"_

"It's only eight o'clock, you've only been with him since two. It's simple to look after, relax babe"

_"Simple? You call looking after a baby simple? He's been crying since four and i have no idea why!"_

"Naomi" Emily sighed, "I'll be back in a while. Try and keep the baby alive yeah?"

"_Fine. Whatever"_

Emily sighed again, Naomi would be annoyed at her tonight. When Emily was in a mood she generally just ignored Naomi, but when the blonde was pissed off she went all out, sarcastic comments, eye rolling, snapping, breaking things. Sometimes she thought her girlfriend was a complete child.

* * *

Emily turned the key in the lock then entered the hallway. She walked through to the kitchen and placed the shopping bags full of food down on the floor.

"Babe?" the redhead shouted, "Why's there juice everywhere?" Emily heard something smash, Naomi curse and the baby start to cry. She walked through to where Naomi was pinching her nose with one hand and holding a lit spliff with the other.

"Naomi!" Emily shouted before the blonde could defend her actions, "What the hell are you doing smoking around Benjamin?"

"Jesus, it's just one Emily! and what happened to _'just a minute' _you were gone two hours!" the blonde replied.

"That's not the point, i was food shopping. No cigarettes and no drugs around the baby! Are you really that stupid?" Emily yelled, picking up the baby boy and cradling him.

"Massive overreaction babe, _my _mum wasn't exactly tee-total on the whole drugs front when i was a kid and i turned out fine!"

Emily raised an eyebrow then walked out the room to look for the baby's bottle.

"Okay. Well. You were the one that scared the shit out of me and made push over that pissing vase" Naomi retorted, clutching at straws.

"You broke my nan's vase?" Emily shouted walking back into the living room

"That wasn't my fault!" Naomi said, following her.

"Oh, yeah well it's never your fucking fault is it Naomi?" Emily sneered.

"Well this time it wasn't! and no swearing around the baby..."

"Piss off Naomi, right, you can sleep on the sofa. I'm going to bed, i've got college in the morning" the redhead said placing the baby back in the basket before making her way up the stairs.

"No, no, what about the kid? and there's abso-_fucking_-lutely no way i'm sleeping downstairs tonight" Naomi shouted back, Emily ignored her.

"You've been gone all day!" Naomi continued, "Jesus... you'd be a fucking useless mum!"

* * *

Emily froze at the top of the stairs. "What?" she asked, still facing away from the blonde.

Realising what she'd said, Naomi tried to backtrack, knowing how much Emily loved children.

"I mean...that...no, okay well, not useless" she said, reaching out her arm towards her girlfriend.

Emily quickly turned and walked back down the stairs.

As she pushed past Naomi and out the front door, she muttered "Don't forget to feed Benjamin..."

"Emily don't do that, please don't. I'm...just please don't go" Naomi begged, following her down the garden path.

She stopped at the gate, and heard a sob as her girlfriend disappeared into the dark.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

The blonde asked herself;

_How many more times are you going to hurt that girl? _

_How many more times will she let you..._


	8. Heat Bringing people together

_**Can i suggest you go back and re-read?

* * *

**_

_"Ur a tit campbell. jst apologise"_

Another text from Katie. Naomi shook her head and dropped the phone on the ground, she had been texting Emily all morning.

She was feeling incredibly guilty about what she had said to her girlfriend the night before, and had been awake all night. There's no way she would apologize. That was something Naomi Campbell just didn't do...even if she knew she was completely in the wrong.

Benjamin gurgled from his basket on the floor next to her. The blonde looked at him then picked him up, and placed him on his feet.

He squeezed her hand as his hips swung violently back and forth.

"Okay, standing's not for you. Let's just stick to sitting for a bit yeah?" she muttered.

The little boy dribbled in response.

"That's disgusting, you're more like your dad than you realize. Sucks to be you" the blonde smirked and wiped the boy's mouth with his t-shirt.

Naomi sighed.

"I'll ring her. I'll tell her i love her and pray she doesn't hang up on me" she glanced at Benjamin for confirmation. He let out a loud squeal.

"Glad you agree. How about we find something clean for you to wear first?".

* * *

It turned out that Emily had her phone turned off and Katie was ignoring her calls.

"How am i meant to talk to her if both their bloody phones are turned off?" Naomi yelled and Benjamin, he leant back and widened his eyes before starting to wail.

"Shit, shit" she said lifting him up, "You want juice? You want me to get you some juice?" she opened the fridge and shifted the boy to the other arm. "We've got no juice, how about some formula?" Benjamin yelled even louder.

The blonde carried him into the living room and set him down on the sofa, "Okay, we'll just wait. I'll just keep talking and hopefully you'll stop crying, i watched that on the tv once, that babies like the sound of people's voices but you're not really a baby, more like a tiny little man. You're like Cook, i suppose that would make sense...I bet he was a handful when he was your age too, I wonder how old you are?...Have we stopped crying now?" Naomi shook the little boy's foot and he looked up at her with a confused expression.

"We'll be fine. As long as neither of us cries okay? We really need Emily back. I really need some help...".

* * *

"Bitch, can't believe should thought she could talk to one of us like that" Katie was still complaining.

"Language Katiekins" Rob muttered while playing a game of chess with his son, who was wearing a sun dress. Katie continued her rant.

Emily had stayed in the family caravan since her argument with Naomi the night before, it had been nice in a way, being close to her family again. She knew she had overreacted about what Naomi had said, the blonde was always prone to saying what was on her mind and not really think, she knew Naomi hadn't meant it. However, Emily felt that she'd been dealt a low blow and was determined to let her girlfriend stew in her own words.

In a few hours she would call home and that would be that, but for now she could enjoy her family's company without being interrupted or being berated when she got home.

Rob had been trying to persuade James to put on some trousers for the past 8 hours, Katie had been mumbling non-stop about how Naomi couldn't talk to 'the fitch twins' like that, and Jenna had been cleaning the tiny home over and over again.

Perhaps she only needed to visit once a week in future, Emily thought. Jenna took the mug of tea out of the younger twins hands before she'd managed to finish it and began to wash it over by the sink.

"Yeah...only once a week" Emily muttered.

"What?" Katie looked at her, "Freak" she tutted, picking up a Heat magazine.

Emily gazed fondly at the title on the cover and sighed.

"Naomi just text me again, she says she loves you and that she bought eggs?...Is that some lesbian in-joke?" Katie asked, looking halfway between disgusted and intrigued.

"No. It means she bought eggs, and that she needs me" Emily smiled, looking at magazine, "She cooks worse than i do..."

Katie threw the magazine at her from across the caravan, "You're going back aren't you", it wasn't a question but Emily replied anyway,

"Yeah. Benjamin will probably starve otherwise...and...you know..." Emily smiled sheepishly,

"...and you love her and miss her and want to do soppy lesbian shit together, yeah i get it. Whatever" Katie finished.

"I'll see you guys later" Emily said, grabbing her bag and exiting the small family home.

* * *

Katie shook her head and went to pick up her magazine, looking to where she threw it she found Jenna holding tightly in her hands.

_Ah, she obviously heard the lesbian comment then..._Katie thought.

"Thanks mum" Katie said, taking Heat from her hands. She turned to go and sit back down but Jenna stopped her,

"Katie? Who's Benjamin?".

Katie froze. "Oh...Erm, Naomi got a cat".

Jenna squinted slightly her voice remained light, "Oh, okay. I thought she was allergic, i must be mistaken..."

Katie's lips tightened as she stopped the obvious dig about how much Naomi loved her..._pussycat_.

* * *

Naomi placed Benjamin on the floor of the kitchen and picked up the phone. It started to ring in her hand.

"Hello?" she asked, suprised.

_"You're a tit, a cold-hearted thoughtless tit..."_

Naomi waited for the barrage of abuse to continue.

"..._but, i know you didn't mean what you said and i really hate it when we don't talk..."_

"Emily, I love you and i think you'd be a great mum, i was just pissed off and you know how i get and I love you. Please come home..."

The dial tone interrupted her.

"Shit" She said, slamming the phone down.

"Don't swear around the baby Naoms", Naomi whipped around and found Emily stood grinning in the doorway with her mobile pressed to her ear, "And why is Benji wearing a _pillow case_?..."

* * *

**_So yeah, hey guys. Apologies for such a long delay. I know this chapter isn't great and i'm not certain why_ _but i figured_** _**'meh' let's publish!**_

_**Thanks for your patience and hopefully you'll stick with me. x  
**_


	9. Cheryl vs Ashley

**Only a short one. It's in two parts, i'm not certain why...**

* * *

"Okay, so i'll be back at 5 okay Ems?"

"Yes Naomi. It's okay babe, just go already"

Naomi was going to college to pick up the results of her practice exam paper. Luckily her exams weren't for another few months so she'd be able to catch up on the things she'd missed over the past few hectic days.

"Seriously Naoms. Go. We'll be here when you get back" Emily said, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

"Has she still not gone yet? God you two are pathetic" Katie snorted as she entered the room and saw that Naomi was still hovering by the door.

"I'm pathetic? So Katie-fucking-Fitch hasn't got anywhere else to be other than babysitting?" Naomi smiled sarcastically.

"Fuck off. I'm doing you a favour bitch" Katie retorted, "I'm going out tonight anyway, there's this football team that've rented out their club for a Surf 'n turf, Vicars and Whores night. It'll be immense" Katie explained.

Naomi met Emily's eyes and paused, "On that note, I'm gonna go..."

Katie nudged her sister when she tried to hide a chuckle.

* * *

"So did you hear that Cheryl Cole's got a new bloke?" Katie asked excitedly, holding a mug of tea in her hands "I think he's even fitter than Ashley".

"Well i wouldn't say no" Emily sighed, looking into her drink.

Katie looked confused, "You'd shag him?"

Emily grinned sheepishly, "I was talking about Cheryl..."

Katie laughed loudly, "Oh my god, how could i've not noticed you were gay sooner. I mean you practically walked out the womb wearing a plaid shirt"

"Ha Fuck off!" Emily replied

"No swearing around the baby Em" Katie said smugly.

"He's asleep, I can swear all i damn well please" Emily responded.

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just watching Benjamin sleeping.

"He's cute isn't he?...You're gonna have a hard time persuading Naomi to have kids" Katie stated.

Emily looked up at her sister, "You don't think she'll want to have kids?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Ha chill out Em, you're only 19 and you're worrying about this already? I'm sure it'll be fine" Katie laughed.

Emily bit her lip then shook her head, "you're right, i'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway first we've got the mini Katie's to deal with first. God i hope you don't have a girl first, please don't call her like, Jordan or Victoria Beckham..." Emily smirked.

The readhead waited for the brunette's cutting reply, but instead Katie looked deep into her empty mug.

"Katie?... Are you okay?" Emily asked, concerned.

The grip on the mug tightened.

Katie's opened her mouth and closed it again. She was hurting, but the kind look in Emily's eyes prompted her to share the important information with her sister.

"I probably should've told you before..." Katie started, "...I went to the doctors".

Emily sat patiently.

"Apparently it affects like 1 in every 100 women and there's nothing they can do..." Katie was delaying saying the words that had so violently dislodged her life.

Seeing her sister struggling, Emily grabbed her sister's arm and took the mug from her, she scooted closer and took both her hands gently.

"Tell me Katie"

Katie looked up, tears in her eyes, "I can't have children..."

* * *

**I don't know about you guys but when Katie announced this on the show i nearly cried. It was just so painful. Next chapter is a little happier.**


	10. Cheryl vs Emily

**Hey before you read this can i suggest you go back and re-read a couple of chapters 'cause it's been a while since i updated and i've just added 2 chapters. So yeah...ENJOY! **

* * *

Naomi sat in a stunned silence.

"But...Katie needs a footballer husband...2.4 beautiful kids and a..a...huge house in the country" the blonde stuttered. "It's not fair" she said, eyes wide.

"I know" Emily agreed, the two girls had just put Benjamin to sleep and were lying down on their bed.

Naomi asked, "what did you say?"

The redhead took a deep breath, "I just told her that it doesn't define her, that the guy she ends up with won't mind and she can still adopt or something.." she trailed off. "She must be hurting so much..She cried for a bit but then she just brushed it off and carried on. I should have been there for her... She's so strong".

Naomi cupped her girlfriend's hands, "You were there for her today, that counts. We had our own shit to deal with and she gets that. Okay? and you're strong too. You're so strong Emily". The blonde looked deep into her eyes and smiled proudly.

"She couldn't take her eyes off Benji, it was horrible to watch. She was just in awe of him" Emily muttered.

"She'll deal with it. She's a Fitch. I wouldn't worry" Naomi said comfortingly.

Emily smiled and kissed Naomi on the nose, to which the blonde screwed up her face.

Emily laughed and stated "Cheryl Cole's found a new fella"

Naomi stared at her blankly, "Jesus Em. You really know what interests me..." she said sarcastically.

"Fuck off! I thought it was interesting" the redhead replied.

"Well, i suppose it helps to know i've got another obstacle to get around to sleep with her" Naomi said, one side of her mouth lifted in a cheeky smirk.

Emily's mouth dropped.

"You cheeky cow! Here i am lying in bed with you and you're thinking of doing Cheryl Cole!" Emily squealed, outraged.

"Oh come on! You're telling me you've never thought of her like that?" Naomi asked disbelievingly.

Emily sighed and looked away, "That's not the point, we're lying in bed and you're thinking..."

Naomi cut her off with a kiss, grabbing both her hands which had been waving around in annoyance, and pinning them above her head.

"I don't care if she walked in here, completely naked and covered in nutella. I would choose you over her _forever. _No one makes me feel the way i do about you, especially if _you're _the one covered in nutella.." the blonde said in all seriousness.

The two girls kissed deeply before Emily broke away just as Naomi's hand had started making their way under her top.

"As sweet and as heart-felt as that was, you're not getting any tonight Naoms. Sorry, but i have morals and i don't want to scar Benji by shagging you in the same room he's sleeping in" she teased, rolling over and away from Naomi, who was sat stunned.

She moaned, "Emily! It's been _four days! Four days!"_. Emily ignored her.

Naomi growled in frustration, then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "How about tomorrow we sleep downstairs?" she asked in an innocent tone.

* * *

**Yeah, it was short. I know. I'm going on holiday on...Wednesday? I think. So i'll try and do another chapter before i leave. Hope you're liking it. You have no idea how much i squeal when i get a review. It's pathetic really... :P x**


	11. The Short Silence Before the Storm

Tap...tap...Bang...tap...tap...Bang...

"Fuuuuuuuck!", Emily launched herself across the room.

Naomi groaned into her pillow and rolled over, "Leave it Ems".

Oblivious to her girlfriend's request Emily opened the window, "Yeah run you little shits!" she yelled before slamming the window closed again. "It's kids! Those ones from down the road with that fucking pitbull" Emily screamed at Naomi, the blonde repeated her earlier action and sighed.

"Okay babe. If they're just kids then leave them, at least we know that it's not someone dangerous 'kay?" she said soothingly.

Emily huffed, "they're old enough for me to punch them, i'm pretty sure they're like...13? 14 maybe?..."

Naomi laughed, "You're not going to hurt them, firstly because even though you have abnormally strong biceps, you can't punch for shit, secondly because we're adults now...we're not allowed to punch kids now..." the blonde pulled the protesting redhead into a hug.

Emily relaxed and just held Naomi.

It was calm and peaceful and quiet...and wrong. Something was wrong. It was quiet.

"Where's Benji?"

* * *

**_Shit sorry, sorry. This is all i could manage with the time i had. I wrote this before i went on holiday._**

**_I've been thoroughly burnt. I fell asleep. Yet again._**

**_Prepare, in future chapters we've got deceit, anguish, a sense of sensibility, a snippet of Gina...and a diddy little bit of smut :D Check back in a few days and we'll see where we go from there? M'kaaay? x_**


End file.
